the candies miracle
by L-Uira
Summary: –Ini bukan sembarang permen, tapi ini adalah setitik keajaiban yang bisa membantumu yang tengah mendapat kesulitan berarti. Karena permen ini akan datang kepada orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya, tapi tentunya, keajaiban semu ini tak gratis. Harus ada bayarannya– KRISTAO/EXO


**The CANDIES Miracle**

By : L-Uira

Rated : T

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao – Tao

Kris Wu – Kris

Kim Joon Myeon – Suho

Zhang Yi Xing – Lay

Genre : Romance and Drama

Summary :

–Ini bukan sembarang permen, tapi ini adalah setitik keajaiban yang bisa membantumu yang tengah mendapat kesulitan berarti.

Karena permen ini akan datang kepada orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya, tapi tentunya, keajaiban semu ini tak gratis. Harus ada bayarannya–

Warning :

Boys Love-Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, cerita absurd, sedikit romance(?),

sedikit menyangkut-pautkan sihir, garing, alur kecepetan, dll.

Don't Like,

Just klik back,

Or

don't read !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tak begitu cerah karena kota Seoul dilanda mendung akibat cuaca buruk. Disalah satu apartmen sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari ibukota Korea Selatan ini, terdengar hiruk-pikuk para masyarakat yang tinggal diapartmen tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang pemuda yang menghuni salah satu apartmen itu. Di kursi kayu ruang kamar yang di dominasi warna biru dan hitam-putih, duduk seorang pemuda bermata dark-chocolate dengan lingkaran warna kehitaman yang mengelilingi sepasang mata yang mirip panda itu. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku tulis kedalam tas sekolahnya, sambil sesekali gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibir kucingnya tentang -mengapa-ia-bisa-bangun terlambat-dari-biasanya.

Sesekali dia mendengus kasar, lalu setelah selesai merapihkan buku-bukunya, kaki jenjangnya segera bergerak menuju ruang dapur yang berseberangan dengan ruang didapur, seorang pemuda berparas tampan dilengkangpi sepasang mata berwarna cokelat keemasan terlihat sibuk mengaduk segelas susu coklat didepannya, sambil menunggu mesin pemanggang roti selesai memanggang rotinya.

"Kris-ge, kenapa tidak membangunkan Tao ?" sebuah suara tanya yang terdengar kesal itu berasal dari balik punggungnya. Seulas senyum tipis muncul samar-samar sesaat setelah pemuda yang dipanggil Kris-ge itu menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Tao-kekasihnya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ne, itu karena gege tak ingin mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak"jawab Kris dengan suara mantap. Wajah Tao bertambah kesal mendengar jawaban aneh dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi jika gege membangunkan Tao sejak tadi, pasti Tao tak akan berangkat kesiangan!" ujar Tao sambil bersedekap, rupanya kekesalannya hampir memuncak saat ini.

"Tapi gege kira ini masih sangat pagi. Coba saja lihat jam di belakangmu" balas Kris sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil sepasang roti dari mesin pemanggang dab segera mengolesinya dengan selai strowbery, lalu mengolesi sepasang roti lainnya dengan selai coklat, strawbery, dan kacang diatas meja.

Tao yang masih kesal dengan Kris segera berbalik kebelakang sambil tetap mempertahankan kerucutan bibirnya yang berhasil membuat Kris jantungan karena melihat hal itu. Kris tiba-tiba jadi ingin menyentuh bibir cranberry itu dengan bibirnya.

'Heh, berhenti berfikiran mesum, Kris!' batin Kris.

Tak lama, Tao tersenyum cengengesan kearah Kris yang sibuk menaruh segelas susu coklat keatas meja, lalu menyesap kopinya sebentar. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi Tao yang begitu cepat.

"Hehehe,sekarang baru jam 6. Mianhae Kris-ge, tadi jam dinding dikamar Tao mati. Kemarin Tao lupa mengganti beterainya"ucap Tao dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Hm, tapi permintaan maafmu belum cukup! Kau bahkan tadi memperlihatkan wajah kesalmu itu padaku yang tak salah apa-apa" balas Kris dengan wajah tenang dan datar. Tao yakin dalam hati, bahwa Kris mungkin saat ini benar-benar kesal dengan Tao, atau sedang bercanda, mungkin.

"Eh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku harus menambahinya dengan apa? Hadiah?"tanya Tao dengan wajah heran bercampur menyesal.

"Hmm, hadiah! Tentu saja! Ini mudah, kau hanya perlu memberiku morning-kiss, Panda"Kris langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Dan Tao baru sadar bahwa Kris tengah mengerjainya saat ini.

"M-morning kiss? Sekarang ge?"Tao sedikit berbasa-basi untuk mengulur sejenak waktu dan mencoba berpikir untuk mencari ide agar lolos dari jebakan sang naga.

Sementara Kris mengangguk senang, Tao berhasil mendapatkan ide itu sekarang juga. Kemudian Tao mendekati Kris yang berada 2 langkah darinya. Perlahan-lahan 2 tubuh anak adam itu menjadi lebih dekat.

"Tutup dulu mata gege"pinta Tao dengan suara lembut. Kris menurutinya, lalu secara pelan sepasang kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris onyxnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya semilir angin yang berasal dari celah-celah jendela dapur. Sedikit jengah, Kris sedikit membuka matanya. Ia tak mendapati Tao di depannya. Dan saat menoleh kesamping, sebuah benda kenyal telah lebih dulu menyapu hangat pipi kanannya.

"Morning-kiss tak harus dibibir, Kris-ge"kata Tao dengan sebuah senyum miring yang mirip cengiran candaan, lalu kedua kakinya berlari keluar apartmen mereka berdua sambil membawa kotak bekal berisi roti selai dan tas sekolahnya.

"Yak! Panda nakal, awas kau nanti sore!" sru Kris dengan nada (berpura-pura) mengancam.

"Ne, aku berangkat sekolah dulu, gege" balas Tao yang telah melesat menaiki sepedanya menuju sekolahnya, Seoul High.

.

.

.

Setelah sekolahnya selesai, dan bel pulang berbunyi, Tao segera bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Pasalnya, tadi saat jam istirahat dia mengirim sms kepada Tao bahwa ia ada meeting hingga malam. Jadi Tao pikir, mungkin keadaan apartemennya dan Kris masih sedikit berantakan karena waktu Kris hanya sedikit untuk bersiap pergi ke kantornya.

Maklum, Kris baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang direktur diperusahaannya, jadi dia berusaha keras dengan giat karena tak ingin menyia-nyiakan jabatan tinggi yang di anugerahkan bosnya.

Sementara Tao sendiri, dia baru saja loncat kelas menjadi kelas 3 di Seoul High 2 bulan yang lalu. Tao sebenarnya juga mempunyai kerja sambilan di sebuah caffe di tengah kota Seoul –tanpa sepengetahuan Kris–, hanya saja hari ini Tao sedang libur.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Tao merasa perasaannya sedikit nyeri. Tapi tak dihiraukannya hal itu, dengan cepat dia mengayuh sepedanya menuju apartemennya. Tapi tiba-tiba sepedanya tergelincir di tikungan menuju gang apartemennya. Membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras. Tapi Tao beruntung, dia tak mengalami luka sekecil apapun. Hanya rasa nyeri di sikutnya akibat tergesek kerikil-kerikil yang sedikit tajam di pinggir jalan.

Segera diperiksa sepedanya, dan Tao menghembuskan nafas lega saat sepedanya tak rusak, tergores sedikitpun tidak. Begitu dia bisa bangun secara pelan-pelan melawan rasa nyeri pada kedua sikutnya, Tao kembali mengayuh sepedanya untuk segera sampai di apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Tao segera memasukkan sepedanya ke garasi apartemennya, lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 tepatnya di apartemen no.25 . Begitu sampai, Tao segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai.

Sesaat matanya melirik kearah jam dinding di ruang dapur, jarum panjang menunjuk angka 4, sementara jarum pendeknya berada di tengah-tengah angka 4 dan 5. Baru pukul setengah lima, itu artinya masih ada waktu dua jam untuk membuat makan malam.

Dahinya sedikit mengernyit, memikirkan ia akan memasak apa hari ini. Lalu sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

'bagaimana kalau cream-sup'batin Tao, lalu dengan senyum sumringah yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia segera berjalan kearah lemari es. Berniat mengambil bahan-bahan untuk di buat cream-soup.

Tok,tok,tok...

Tapi, baru mengambil sebuah daging ayam dari lemari es, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan memilah isi lemari esnya. Dengan cepat, Tao segera menutup lemari es dan menaruh daging ayam yang tadi ia bawa keatas meja dapur, kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Cklek...

"Ya, cari siapa ya?" tanya Tao dengan suara ramah. Didepannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda berseragam khusus staff rumah sakit.

"Saya salah satu staff rumah sakit Seoul Medical Center, apakah benar ini kediaman tuan Kris Wu?"pemuda yang merupakan staff Seoul Medical Center itu segera menanyakan kebenaran alamat yang ditujunya saat ini.

"Ya, benar. Memangnya ada apa?"Tao benar-benar merasa hal buruk terjadi pada Kris begitu staff rumah sakit didepannya mengucap nama Kris Wu-kekasihnya.

"Tuan Kris Wu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan saat ini dia berada diruang ICU. Sebaiknya anda mengikuti saya ke Seoul Medical Center sekarang juga. Keadaannya benar-benar kritis. Sejak beberapa menit lalu tuan Kris juga menyebut-nyebut nama Tao" penjelasan panjang lebar dari salah satu staff rumah sakit itu membuat lapisan bening yang tercipta di mata Tao mulai pecah sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Sa-saya Tao, kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang!" Tao dengan panik segera menarik pemuda staff rumah sakit tersebut menuju Seoul Medical Center.

.

.

.

Begitu Tao berada tepat di depan pintu ruang ICU, airmatanya benar-benar membuncah keluar dengan deras. Suara sesenggukan samar terdengar dari bibir kucing yang mulai memucat tersebut. Perlahan-lahan tangannya meraba kaca didepannya, yang memperlihatkan sosok lemah seorang pemuda berambut pirang emas tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa staff medis yang mengelilinginya. Berusaha untuk menyelamatkan pemuda pirang itu semaksimal mungkin.

"Jadi ini ancamanmu tadi pagi, ge?" suara yang bergetar itu meluncur pelan dari mulutnya yang juga bergetar.

Bulir-bulir bening itu terus bercucuran dari sepasang mata indah beriris coklat-gelap milik Tao. Tangannya berusaha mengusapi airmata itu, tapi sia-sia. Dia masih belum bisa mengakhiri acara menangisnya, sampai pintu ICU terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Menampakkan seorang dokter muda berwajah angelic di depannya.

"Suho-hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kris-ge? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya luka ringan saja yang di deritanya bukan?" begitu cepat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membabi-buta Suho sesaat setelah ia selesai menangani pasiennya barusan.

"Mianhae, Tao-ah. Tapi keadaan Kris-hyung saat ini benar-benar kritis. Jika dalam 3 jam kedepan Kris-hyung tak juga sadar, aku dengan sangat menyesal menyatakan bahwa Kris-hyung sudah tak bisa diselamatkan kembali, kecuali jika ada satu keajaiban yang membuatnya bangun" ucap Suho dengan wajah sedikit letih karena Kris-pasien yang ditanganinya tadi benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis sejak dibawa ke Seoul Medical Center.

Sambil menepuk bahu Tao pelan, Suho segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tao. Tak lupa ia juga mengatakan bahwa Tao sudah bisa menjenguk Kris di ruang ICU. Maka Tao segera bergegas memasuki ruang ICU.

Disini, didalam ruang ICU Tao bisa melihat wajah pucat Kris yang terbalut masker oksigen pada mulut dan hidungnya hingga memperlihat betapa memilukannya keadaan Kris sekarang. Sepasang kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan kepingan Onyx hitamnya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan. Bibirnya yang selalu melengkungkan senyum tulus kini menjadi berwarna pink pucat, terkatup rapat-rapat, seolah tak ingin mengajak siapapun untuk berbicara.

Dan Tao saat itu benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosi kesedihannya, hingga dia nekat mendekati Kris sambil memeluk tubuh lemah yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Airmatanya kembali berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari matanya yang kini terlihat sendu.

"Kris-ge... Tao mohon, segera bangun, ge... Tao tak ingin gege meninggalkan Tao" rintihan yang terdengar pilu itu mengalun indah dari bibir putih pucat milik Tao. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa sangat iba pada Tao.

Puas memeluk Kris, Tao duduk di samping tempat tidur Kris sambil tetap menggenggam tangan dingin yang terlihat sedikit kurus di gengggamannya.

"Kris-ge,... sadar, ya?! Tao akan selalu menunggu gege, jadi cepatlah sadar sebelum waktu gege hampir habis" bisik Tao dengan suara ringkih sambil mengecup pelan punggung tangan Kris. Sementara yang bersangkutan, hanya tetap diam tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

Dan tanpa sadar, bersamaan dengan kepala Tao yang jatuh keatas tangan Kris karena pingsan akibat kekalutannya, setetes bulir bening menuruni masing-masing dari kelopak mata Kris yang masih terpejam erat.

.

.

2 hari berlalu.

Tao masih setia menunggui Kris dengan duduk manis di kursi samping ranjang rawat Kris. Matanya yang mirip panda karena berkantung, kini makin mirip panda karena tidurnya berkurang drastis dan ia selalu menangis setiap malam menjelang tidurnya.

Cklek...

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, Suho yang berada dibalik pintu segera berjalan mendekati Tao yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan Kris.

"Tao-ah, kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi bukan? Kajja, kita makan siang dulu!" ajak Suho sambil menepuk punggung tangan Tao pelan, membuat Tao sedikit mengerjap kaget. Rupanya sejak tadi Tao melamun. Melamunkan wajah cerah Kris karena dia sudah sadar.

Tao sedikit mendongak, lalu menatap Suho dengan seulas senyum manis -terpaksa- terhadap Suho. Sepupu yang begitu dekat dengan Tao sejak keduanya masih berumur kanak-kanak. Lalu tangannya meletakkan tangan Kris yang tadi ia genggam ke atas tempat tidur. Keduanyapun beranjak menuju kantin rumah sakit yang tak terlalu jauh dari ruang ICU.

Ditengah jalan, mereka sedikit berbincang tentang kabar keluarga masing-masing yang lama tak bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan yang begitu membuat dua keluarga bersaudara Kim dan Huang belum sempat memiliki waktu bersantai bersama.

Sampai dikantin rumah sakit, Suho segera memesan makanan, dan meminta Tao menunggunya sebentar saat Suho akan mengantri untuk mengambil makan siang. Maklum, saat ini telah masuk jam makan siang, jadi kantin rumahsakit terasa lebih ramai.

Tepat disamping bangku Tao duduk, seorang gadis kecil terlihat duduk tenang sambil menikmati permennya. Tao sedikit mengernyit heran, saat anak itu justru menikmati permennya, sementara sebuah sandwich terhidang rapi di depannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu segera mendongak sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Tao. Tao tentu saja terkejut saat dipergoki tengah memperhatikan gadis kecil tersebut. Dan ia tambah dikejutkan lagi, saat gadis itu berjalan mendekati Tao dengan sekantong kecil berisi sebuah permen.

"Aku tahu, Oppa sedang dalam kesulitan. Ini, permen yang membawa setitik keajaiban. Oppa bisa menggunakannya untuk membuat namjachingu oppa sadar dari komanya. Tapi, ini tak gratis. Oppa harus membayarnya mahal. Karena keajaiban yang dipergunakan permen ini juga besar" seusai berkata demikian, gadis segera meletakkan kantong berisi beberapa butir permen tadi kea genggaman tangan Tao.

"Ingat oppa, satu permen hanya untuk satu keajaiban" kata gadis tadi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tao-ah, sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"tanya Suho yang datang tiba-tiba –menurut Tao– membuat Tao segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Suho berdiri. Tao hanya tersenyum tipis yang terkesan sedih di wajah murungnya.

"Eh, aku tadi hanya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis kecil yang..." ucapan Tao yang dibarengi dengan tolehan kepalanya kesamping kirinya, tiba-tiba terputus saat tak dilihatnya gadis kecil tadi yang tengah berdiri disampingnya barusan.

"Lhoh, tadi di sini ada gadis kecil Suho-hyung, benar, dia tadi juga memberiku ini"ucap Tao dengan wajah sedikit panik. Lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kantong kecil berisi beberapa butir permen lolipop kecil didalamnya.

Suho sedikit mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan Tao, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum kecil mengembang dibibir Suho. Lalu tangannya mengusak rambut Tao pelan.

"Tao-Tao, disitu dari tadi tak ada siapa-siapa. Ku fikir kau tadi sedikit lelah, jadi kau meracau. Itukan permen yang dibelikan Lay-ah untukmu tadi. Masa kau lupa?"ujar Suho sambil sedikit terkekeh kecil kearah Tao. Tao mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Suho barusan.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera habiskan sarapan siangmu, Tao-ah"ucap Suho dengan suara selembut kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Tao sedikit mengerucut kecil ketika ia dikatai meracau saat tadi dia berbicara dengan gadis kecil asing yang baru saja memberinya sekantung kecil permen. Tapi kemudian, Tao segera melupakan kejadian tadi. saat ini Tao lebih fokus pada makanan di depannya.

Baru tiga sendok suapan yang terasa membunuh waktu, Tao merasa perasaannya kembali diselimuti awan hitam. Pikirannya langsung tersambung pada Kris yang saat ini tengah di tunggui oleh Lay-kekasih Suho sekaligus salah satu staff rumahsakit Seoul Medical Center.

Tao segera menghentikan acara makannya, dan menengok kearah Suho yang tengah sibuk menikmati secangkir hot cokelat.

"Hyung, bisakah kita kembali keruangan Kris-ge? Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya yang mungkin saja memburuk"tanya Tao, lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tenanglah Tao-ah, tadi Lay sudah kuminta untuk menjaga..." tiba-tiba dering ponsel Suho menghentikan ucapan Suho, dengan cepat tangannya meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku jas dokternya.

Beberapa saat kemudian wajah Suho segera memucat pasi, setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja, Suho segera menarik tangan Tao secepat mungkin menuju ruang ICU, karena barusan Lay mengatakan bahwa keadaan Kris benar-benar dalam masa paling kritis.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di ruang ICU, dengan dibantu Lay dan dua suster lainnya, Suho segera melakukan tindakan medis secara intensif-melihat Kris yang kejang-kejang di tempat tidur rawatnya.

Sementara Tao menunggu diluar dengan perasaan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kris yang terlihat menyedihkan seumur hidupnya. Melihat usaha Kris dalam mempertaruhkan nyawa antara tetap berada di sini berjuang hidup untuk Tao, atau meninggalkan Tao dan menyusul appa kandung Kris yang telah tiada sejak Kris berumur 6 tahun.

Suho dan beberapa staff Seoul Medical Center lainnya berusaha berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk membawa Kris kembali dan sadar. sampai-sampai Suho tak sadar bahwa dahinya kini dipenuhi peluh, tapi gerakannya tak terhenti sedikitpun hanya untuk mengelap keringatnya. suho berpikir, bahwa saat ini dia harus bisa membuat orang yang Tao sayangi sadar, karena Kris adalah separuh jiwa Tao dan Tao adalah separuh jiwa Kris. Suho tak mungkin tega sampai membiarkan Kris pergi begitu saja.

Setelah berjuang keras, secara maksimal, akhirnya Suho dan Lay keluar secara bersamaan. Keduanya mendekati Tao dengan wajah letih penuh sesal. langkah keduanya bahkan terbilang sangat pelan, hingga Tao jadi tak sabar dengan bagaimana keadaan Kris.

Lay yang berjalan duluan, segera memluk Tao erat kedalam dekapan yang menguarkan hawa keibuan disana. Lay memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum bibirnya terbuka pelan. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Tao merasa dunianya runtuh berkeping-keping, saat kalimat yang tak pernah di dengar Tao meluncur tersendat-sendat dari mulut Lay.

"Tao-ah... bersabarlah,.. tabahkan hatimu, ne! Hyung tahu, ini memang berat... tapi Kris sedang berjuang dengan seluruh tenaganya... dia koma permanen, Tao... kuatkan dirinya dan dirimu sendiri untuk hadapi hal ini Tao-ah..."ucap Lay dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat.

Tangis Tao pecah begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan rapalan nama Kris yang terus terucap dari balik belahan bibir peachnya. Sumpah demi apapun, Suho paling tidak bisa melihat Tao dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Tao pingsan dipelukan Lay.

Serentak kedua pasangan kekasih itu segera membopong Tao menuju salah satu r uang rawat.

Begitu berhasil membaringkan Tao disalah satu ranjang rumahsakit, Lay segera mengecek suhu badan Tao. Dan benar saja, kening Tao terasa panas tinggi. Segera saja Lay mengambil sebuah termometer, dan mengukur suhu badan Tao. 39,8 derajat hasilnya . Suho duduk disamping ranjang rawat Tao, sementara Lay menyuntikan obat penurun demam dan penenang dengan dosis anjuran Suho selaku dokter.

"Hyung, kurasa Tao benar-benar tertekan dengan hal ini. Sebaiknya kita merawat Tao dengan tenang dulu, baru kita bicarakan masalah itu dengan Tao" saran Lay sambil menggengam erat tangan Suho, berusaha menguatkannya.

"Ne, gomawo atas sarannya, Xingie"balas Sho lengkap dengan senyum angelicnya yang membuat pipi Lay bersemu merah.

"Cheonma, Myunnie-hyung" sahut Lay sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, kali ini wajah Lay benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus. Suho sempat melihatnya sekilas, lalu sedikit terkekeh dan mengusak rambut cokelat Lay.

.

.

Malam hari pukul 18.00 waktu setempat.

Diruang rawatnya, Tao terlihat membuka kelopak matanya secara pelan-pelan. Sedikit mengerjap kecil saat ribuan titik-titik cahaya berlomba mencoba memasuki retina-nya. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Hanya ada bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit, dan warna-warna putih yang memenuhi retina matanya saat ini.

Kemudian, sepasang dark-coklatnya menangkap wajah Suho yang terlihat damai dengan tidurnya diatas sofa di depan Tao. Seulas senyum kecil nan tipis tersungging di bibir Tao. Tapi hanya sebentar saat kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu.

Yap, sebuah kantong berisi permen yang berada di kantung celananya. Tao ingat, tadi saat dia tengah makan siang-merangkap sarapan pagi, ada seorang gadis kecil yang memberinya sebuah permen pengabul permintaan.

Segera saja Tao mengambil sebuah permen dari dalam kantung tersebut, lalu membuka bungkusnya. Ditatapnya sejenak permen berwarna oranye-jeruk ditangan kanannya tersebut. sebelum memakannya, Tao menutup matanya sejenak, mengucapkan permintaannya dalam hati, lalu mengemut permen itu.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah bisikan menghampiri Tao dengan nada penuh kelembutan dan kasih. Seakan ingin meyakinkan Tao bahwa Tao baru saja menggunakan sebuah permen ajaib. Benar-benar permen ajaib.

"Tao-er, kau telah membuat satu permohonan. Maka dari itu, permohananmu akan segera terlaksana. Tapi, kau harus membayarnya, dengan ingatanmu! Bersiaplah sebentar lagi, Tao-er"

Bisikan selembut kapas itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sapuan angin kecil yang bercahaya putih pada dahi Tao, sontak Tao merasa sedikit pusing. Pusing itu lama-kelamaan berkembang menjadi kantuk. Hingga akhirnya Tao kembali tertidur di ranjang rawatnya.

Sring... sring...

Grusakkk...

Kris yang telah dinyatakan koma permanen selama kurang lebih 3 hari 2 malam itupun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Matanya terbuka lebar meneliti ruangan serba putih dan penuh aroma obat-obatan rumahsakit tempatnya terbaring 3 hari lalu.

Kris ingat, mengapa dia berada disini. Ya, dia mengingatnya dengan hafal. 2 hari yang lalu saat sore hari, Kris mengalami kecelakaan tepat di depan kantornya saat sedang menunggu bus tiba. Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menabraknya, lalu melarikan diri.

Kepalanya serasa berputar saat kembali mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Kris ingat bahwa dia memiliki janji makan malam bersama Tao kemarin, tapi karena kecelakaan mereka berdua tak jadi melaksanakan dinner tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati, Kris mencabut jarum infus ditangan kanannya, lalu mencoba bangun dari duduknya perlahan. Tapi saat tubuhnya berhasil berdiri, Kris hampir limbung karena rasa pening kembali menyergap kepalanya. Tapi Kris tak mempedulikannya, dia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit dan mencari Tao. Dia sangat merindukan Tao saat ini.

Dengan tertatih, Kris berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong-lorong putih rumah sakit. Matanya melirik sekitar, sekiranya dia menemukan Tao tengah duduk dikursi-kursi koridor rumahsakit.

Tapi sejauh Kris berjalan, dia tak juga menemukan Tao. Kris tak ingin menyerah, dia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya kakinya mengajaknya untuk berhenti tepat didepan ruang rawat yang terlihat lengang.

Dahi Kris mengernyit heran, tapi kemudian dia mencoba untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. disana, di ujung ruangan diatas ranjang rumahsakit berseprai kain putih, sesosok tubuh ramping tertidur tenang disana. Rambut sehitam arang milik pemuda terkasihnya tersebut sedikit berkibar oleh kipas angin yang berada diatas nakas samping ranjang yang ia tempati.

Kris mendekatinya dengan seulas senyum bahagia, berjalan tertatih dengan berurai airmata memang bukan gaya Kris, tapi saat ini itu lain. Kris rela melakukan apapun untuk tetap bersama-sama dengan baby-pandanya itu. PandaTao kesayangannya.

Begitu dekat, Kris segera memeluk tubuh rapuh yang terdapat bekas lelehan airmata dikedua pipinya. Kris memeluk Tao dengan sarat kerinduan dan permintaan maaf karena telah dua hari dia koma dan meninggalkan Tao sejenak .

Tao yang merasa dipeluk seseorang segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat seorang pemuda asing -menurutnya- tengah memeluknya erat-erat.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kris melepas pelukannya. Matanya kemudian memerangkap dalam-dalam sepasang manik dark-coklat Tao.

"Tao? Jangan bercanda, Baby!" balas Kris dengan seulas senyum lembut karena merasa Tao sedikit aneh.

"Hah? Tao? Siapa Tao? Apa aku mengenalnya? Lalu kau siapa?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu meluncur dari belahan bibir kucing Tao dengan suara pelan. Kris mengerutkan dahi, begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Suho dan Lay yang memperhatikan keduanya dari depan pintu ruang rawat.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku, siapa itu Tao? Lalu kau? Aku tak mengenalmu! Tahu namaku sendiri saja tidak!" tambah Tao dengan wajah polosnya, sama seperti pertama kali ketika keduanya bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

gimana readers sekalian? Masih banyakkah typonya? Ceritanya jelek, ya? Gak jelas ya?

Mianhae jika cerita ini masih terlalu banyak mengandung kelemahan-kelemahan dalam diksi, bahasa, dan isi cerita, soalnya saya masih jadi auhtor baru di FFn, dan buat para readers, silahkan mengisi kotak review buat kritik dan saran kalian buat cerita Thea, Thea akan sangat semangat untuk melanjutkan series kedua dari fanfict ini jika banyak yang buat aku, satu review dari kalian itu satu tambahan semangat untuk aku.

Rencananya, fanfict ini aku buat dua series, tapi beda cerita. Hanya inti yang sama, bahwa permen ajaib benar-benar akan datang menolong mereka yang membutuhkan pertolongan darurat.

Sekian dari saya, maaf jika cerita diatas kurang bagus, kurang seru, kurang menegangkan (?) atau malah kurang feel KrisTao-nya.

Salam KrisTao Shipper (KTS) ... :D


End file.
